A Pokemons Life of Rebirth
by EZanubis
Summary: Dang, i Hate Pokemon, I Always Have. But That All Changed When I Was Killed And Reborn. Now I'm In A Tight Situation. How Tight You ask? Well Read My Story And Find Out! A Reborn Story I Have had in Mind For Awhile But Couldnt Write Because Im Not Good.


**A/N: Hey ya'll I'm PikachuStoriesZorath But U Can Just Call Me EL. This Is My First Reborn Story and I'm A Little Nervous Because I'm Not A Good Writer so please there will be grammar issues and capitalization issues (I don't know why but that's how I type) I Got Permission From srgeman to do this (Actually Permission Pending but Srgeman And I Go Back a ways so yeah. Well Lets Get On With what you came here to read eh? Ok First Though……**

**Disclaimer: I in No Way Possible Own Any Part of Pokémon, The Pokémon Logo, or Any Of its Sponsors, Nor Do I Own the Creation of Reborn that of which is developed by the great srgemaster aka srgeman. However I Do Own Kenja, Zeo, And Some Other Pokémon You Might Have Never Heard of. If it's not In the Pokedex, Most Likely I own it. If I Do Now I Will Say Who Does… Wow that was hard…. \_ ()\_ ok lets get going!!**

**Oh Almost Forget…**

**Human Speech is Normal with Quotes ("**The Lazy Vulpix Slept"**)**

**Pokemon Speech Is In Greater/Less Then Symbols (**The Vulpix Did What Now?**)**

**Pokemon To Human Speech Is In Italiacs + Quotes ("**_I Said The Lazy Vulpix Took A Damn Nap!!"__**)**_

You, know what? I should have listened to my parents and actually waited to date someone. But now its too late. Now, I'm a damn Pokémon, but its not all bad… I'm with my boyfriend and my true love right? Crud, I must be getting ahead of myself let me start from the beginning…

My name is Kenja(Pronounced Ken-ja as in _Ja _maican man), and I am not much of a fan of many Pokémon but I am a fan of few. The sad part about this is, was that my boyfriend and my true love Zeo(Pronounced Zee-oh) works at a Pokémon Clinic. If You Don't Know What That is go look it up then come back here ill wait for ya...

**5Minutes Later**

So Now you know what a Pokémon clinic is? Ok Lets get on with the story.. I was walking across the street to get to Zeo's Clinic when I noticed a weird sound. I looked around… to my left then to my right. Then I saw the problem. A little kid was playing out in the street when an 18-wheeler was driving down the road. The semi saw the kid but it couldn't stop. So I did what I had to. I jumped at the kid pushing him out of the way but killing myself in the process. I passed out then and there…

When I woke up all is saw was black and I mean all I saw. And then I shouted "WHERE AM I!!!" Then I heard a small giggle "Who's There?" Peekaboo The pink firball that was Mew appeared. Ahh I Just Love That Game, Ok lets get down to the point. You got killed and ran over by a semi-truck and I can give you life, but not as yourself, I cant change the past only the present and the future and barly that even. "Wha, Huh?" Tisk, Tisk, Tisk you should have read Srge the Man's Book for that class on reincarnation instead of not doing it at all. Jeez It Sighed waited about 5 seconds, and started again You Are Coming Back As A pokemon, a Newborn Pokemon to be precise and you will end up at your "Boyfriend" whats his name Zoe? "No" I replied "It's Zeo" Whatever Kenja, you get the idea. I Will give you one thing though, because u died doing a helpless act I will let you talk to Zeo and Zeo only. No Other Humans Will UnderStand You. Do You Accept? I Pondered on this for a moment then finally answered "Yes" Then Welcome To Your New Life

* * *

**A/N: Well Tell Me How Do you Like it?**

**Oh by the way I Am Accepting OC's (Max of 2 per person) if you have one please fill out the following form in your review:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Moves That Make It Unique(Optional):**

**Gender: **

**Personality:**

**And Any Other Information. If I Get Enough People That Like It I Will Update it more and more often. **

**Also What Pokemon Is She? Put That In Your OC's (Does not count against any of your 2, and u only need species)**


End file.
